


Tentation

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il allait le tuer....il allait vraiment le tuer"<br/>C'était la 10e fois qu'il se disait ça depuis ce matin....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Genre: Général/Romance/Shounen-ai/Humour/Family
> 
> Paring: Vincent x Diederich
> 
> Rating: T pour celui-là. (Je mets mature par précaution mais je pense que tout le monde peut lire)

_«Je vais le tuer.»_

Telle était la phrase qui revenait énormément dans la tête de Diederich depuis des heures. Et cela concernait le plus insupportable de ses proches: Vincent Phantomhive.

_Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé._

Quand il était arrivé, Vincent l'avait serré dans ses bras, comme un ami. Cinq mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu tout les deux. Ça avait été long. Il avait été ravi de revoir Rachel et le petit Ciel qui s'était jeté dans ses bras en souriant joyeusement. La maîtresse de maison avait insisté pour qu'il mange avec eux. Et pendant tout le repas, le petit garçon avait monopolisé son attention, lui parlant sans cesse, encore et encore, évoquant ses progrès, son chien et ses cousins.

Vincent lui jetait des regards amusés tout en parlant avec sa femme, le laissant gérer la petite boule d''énergie sur pattes qu'était l'héritier de la famille. Diederich adorait ce gamin mais aurait aimé parler d'affaires avec son ami et amant. Savoir pour quelle raison il avait été rappelé une fois de plus aussi rapidement.

Le noble avait l'habitude de trouver toutes les excuses du monde. Toujours une affaire. Mais l'allemand savait qu'il y avait autre chose. L'envie de le revoir. Et même si le chien de garde ne l'aurait jamais admit, c'était clair. Et ça réchauffait le cœur du brun, qui n'aurait jamais osé avouer la même chose.

Et l'anglais avait commencé à être rageant.

Ils étaient allés dans le salon de billard, et le maître des lieux avait dit que les 'autres' n'allaient pas tarder. Diederich ne les aimait guère ( à part peut-être Klaus). Mais il se contenta de hocher la tête, buvant sa tasse de thé sans mot dire. Et soudain son amant s'était assit à côté de lui dans le canapé. Innocemment. Silencieux. Faisant mine de lire un papier, sans lui adresser le moindre mot. Sans lui dire ce qu'il voulait de lui cette fois encore.

Et sa main s'était posée sur son genou. Une main qui lui semblait brûlante. Une main qui remonta lentement, très lentement.

«Vincent.

\- Hum?

\- Arrêtes ça!»

Son amant tourna la tête vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux brillant d'amusement et de contentement «Pourquoi?» Sa main remonta encore, se posant à un endroit précis.

L'allemand se concentra pour ne faire aucun geste «Tes autres invités vont arriver.

\- Hum. Pas tout de suite.» Il se pencha et ses lèvres se perdirent dans le cou pâle, mordant délicatement la chair tendre.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour ne laisser échapper aucun son, il souffla «Tu as dis  _moins d'une heure_  il y a une demi-heure!

\- Ho Dee, tu regardes beaucoup la pendule non?» Il gloussa. Doucement. Ses yeux brillaient un peu plus fort.

Il tourna la tête de côté pour éviter le baiser «Pas maintenant.» un son étranglé lui échappa quand la main envahissante se referma à un endroit précis. «Mais...et s'ils arrivaient maintenant?

\- Et bien j'arrêterais.»

Diederich se mit à prier pour qu'ils arrivent. Avant que son état ne devienne trop pénible. Avant que son corps ne s'enflamme trop et avant que son visage ne soit trop rouge. Il maudit son amant dans son esprit pour ce petit jeu sournois. Il voulait le rendre fou en prévision de ce soir.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, et il se retrouva seul dans son coin de canapé, l'anglais s'étant levé terriblement vite pour rejoindre ses collaborateurs de l'ombre. L'allemand frissonna, frustré et tentant de penser à autre chose qu'à la pression dans son bas-ventre. Il avait chaud.

Cependant il garda les feuilles sur ses genoux pendant de longues minutes, se forçant à se concentrer sur ce qui était écrit. Et grogna quand Vincent s'assit à côté de lui, une tasse de thé à la main et un sourire torve aux lèvres.

«Je te hais.

\- Ho? Je penses que tu ne vas pas dire ça longtemps ~»

Il détestait quand son amant faisait ça. Combien de temps ce petit jeu allait durer? Il eut un frisson à imaginer que la journée allait être infernale.

Il s'imagina flanquer un coup de pied à cet insolant, mais il savait qu'il le regretterait. Et il n'aimait pas blesser ceux qu'il aimait.

«Un petit biscuit monsieur?» demanda Tanaka, lui tendant une assiette.

Il décida d'ignorer son amant jusqu'à la fin de la réunion et de ne lui parler que si nécessaire.

* * *

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement, et ils discutèrent affaires, contacts de l'ombre, et plan pour ce qui allait suivre. Quand il partirent, il était presque dix-sept heures. Vincent les raccompagna à la porte, aimablement, disant à chacun un petit mot ou une demande précise.

Ils furent à nouveau seuls.

Dans l'entrée.

Diederich put à peine ouvrir la bouche qu'il fut plaqué au mur, embrassé à pleine bouche.

«Vi...

\- Tais-toi Darling ~»

Il se détacha de lui, le fixant avec des yeux lumineux et affamés. Une promesse silencieuse.

«Pas ici Vincent.»

Il tenta de repousser l'anglais quand des pas se firent entendre.

Et tout s'arrêta à nouveau.

Le noble s'était éloigné d'un bond, digne et s'était retourné vers Tanaka (qui ne devait pas être dupe), qui venait leurs annoncer que le thé était servit dans le jardin.

Le maître des lieux partit, riant doucement, laissant un amant frustré et agacé derrière lui. Il l'avait fait exprès, il savait qu'ils seraient interrompus et il n'aurait jamais commencé quelque chose de sérieux dans un endroit aussi voyant.  _Peu importait que Tanaka et Rachel soient au courant de leur relation. Mais il ne se ferait jamais surprendre. Il voulait juste le rendre fou. C'était tout._

Les joues écarlates, l'allemand traîna un peu la patte. Heureusement il avait un très bon self-contrôle et ce fut avec un visage neutre et parfaitement calme qu'il s'assit à table, savourant l'air du dehors, remerciant le vieux majordome d'un hochement de tête quand son thé lui fut servit.

Et il envoya un sourire moqueur à Vincent.

_Raté Schatzi ~_

Qui plissa les yeux, prenant ce jeu au sérieux.

_Pas pour longtemps._

Cette fois, l'allemand s'était bien placé, hors d'atteinte d'un genou. Mais pas d'un pied. Cependant avec ce genre de table, le noble anglais n'oserait pas. Pas devant sa femme et son fils.

Il était tranquille. Et après le thé il pourrait enfin...

«Papa, après le thé, tu voudras bien jouer avec moi?!

\- Bien entendu mon trésor!»

L'allemand retint un gémissement de désespoir. Et lança un regard noir à son amant en réponse à son sourire narquois.  _Le rendre fou depuis de matin et le faire encore attendre?_ Il insulta rageusement son cher et tendre dans son esprit, se promettant de se venger. Même si c'était illusoire!

Il croisa un regard amusé. '' _Tu va devoir patienter Dee ~''_ se lisait parfaitement dans les yeux clairs du noble anglais. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire charmant. Provocateur.

La seule chose à laquelle il pensa fut:  _Toi aussi! Et tu n'auras_ _rien_ _si tu continue!_

Il ne croyait même pas à ses propres mots, sachant que l'autre ne lui demanderait pas son avis ou passerait outre son refus, obtenant son accord en quelques minutes. Un profond soupir le secoua. Mais quand Ciel lui tendit l'assiette de petit gâteaux et de sandwichs ''vraiment délicieux'', il en prit un.

_Ne plus se préoccuper de ce pervers._

_Et profiter des bons moments._

Après ce moment paisible, le comte lui demande (ordonna) d'aller dans son bureau pour traduire un document codé («On dirait un patois allemand, traduis-le»), heureusement il avait étudié un peu les différents patois, afin de pouvoir comprendre un peu près ce qu'il désirait. Il alla donc dans le bureau, profondément soulagé d'être loin de ce pervers.

Même s'il sentait que ce n'était pas fini.

Il pouvait jouer lui aussi.

* * *

Assit au bureau depuis un bon moment, il se massa les tempes. C'était infernal. Vraiment. Le message était tâché de sang. Visiblement quelqu'un s'était un peu emballé. Ou le criminel avait tenté de camoufler les écritures sous son propre sang? Il manquait plusieurs mots, recouverts par ce rouge foncé. Il avait tenté d'ignorer le rire de Ciel qui jouait aux échecs avec son père devant la cheminée. Ni ses joyeuses paroles décrivant sa journée. Ni le doux rire de son père, parlant des projets pour les jours à venir. Il entendit à peine l'enfant partir après que Vincent lui ait dit d'aller prendre un bain. Le rire du petit, mêlés aux aboiements de son chien, résonnèrent un petit moment.

«Cela va être incompréhensible.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas Dee.»

Sans même se retourner, il lança «Je ne peux pas voir à travers les tâches de sang Vincent.

\- Traduis le reste, et nous pourrons deviner ce qui manque.

\- Vraiment?

\- Doutes-tu de moi?

\- Non.» Il savait que comme toujours l'autre avait raison, peut-être savait-il déjà plus ou moins ce qu'il y avait dans ce message. «Et il y a combien de feuilles exactement?

-Ce sont plusieurs rapports. Quand je l'ai tué, il a utilisé ses dernières forces pour mettre du sang dessus.

-Bizarre j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il les avait sur lui et que le sang est venu dessus en imbibant ses vêtements.»

Vincent lui fit un sourire angélique. Effrayant. Il ne voulut pas savoir finalement. «Bon j'ai trouvé le sens de beaucoup de mots...» Il tressaillit quand l'anglais se pencha, une main sur son épaule, le menton sur l'autre. Son souffle caressait son cou. «...Il s'adresse à quelqu'un...son...chef.»

La main douce se posa sur avant-bras. «Dee.

\- Hum?» Il détacha ses yeux des mots, attentif. Il tourna doucement la tête vers son ''maître'', ami et amant. «Qui a-t-il?»

Il croisa un regard lumineux. Et ouvrit de grands yeux quand l'anglais l'embrassa avec passion. Il passa une main sur la nuque gracile, laissant ses doigts fourrager dans les cheveux sombres. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, donnant la permission implicite à son amant d'approfondir le baiser comme il le désirait. Le baiser devint plus passionnel. Presque un affrontement. Après quelques minutes, il abandonna la lutte, s'offrant sans regrets. Ils se séparèrent, et échangèrent un regard tendre.

Il finit par avouer, honteux et légèrement rougissant «Tu m'as manqué...»

Un sourire illumina le visage du lord qui allait dire quelque chose quand on frappa à la porte.

«Entrez!»

Tanaka ouvrit la porte et déclare «Monsieur, le dîner est servit.»

Diederich lutta pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant le froncement de sourcil de Vincent et sa petite moue frustrée. _Chacun son tour_. Il se leva gracieusement et passa derrière le maître des lieux. S'immobilisa un court instant. Et eut un sourire diabolique. Croisa un court instant le regard du vieux majordome qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Et...donna une claque à un endroit précis, ricanant en entendant le son étranglé que cela provoqua, et quitta rapidement la pièce dans les secondes qui suivirent, ignorant l'ordre de '' _revenir tout de suite ici!_ ''

Il entendit juste le typique «Hohoho» du viel homme.

Apparemment lui aussi avait trouvé ça drôle.

Maintenant il n'avait qu'à arriver dans la salle à manger avant que le lord ne le rejoigne. Mais maintenant un léger sourire satisfait ourlait ses lèvres, et il avait l'impression d'avoir gagner une manche après ses nombreuses défaites.

* * *

Deux heures et demi plus tard, de retour dans le bureau, il grogna et se pencha sur le message, écrivant rapidement sur une feuille à côté.

Il entendit la porte qui se fermait et un cliquetis de serrure. Un frisson le parcourut, tandis que l'anglais s'asseyait en face de lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Rien ne laissait présager une vengeance mais il en était certain, ça allait venir très vite. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Ce sourire était significatif. Il fallait parler affaires. Avant que l'autre n'est la tête à autre chose. Il ne perdrait pas à ce petit jeu, Vincent craquerait en premier cette fois!

«Ce n'est pas juste pour ça que tu m'as rappelé j'espère?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux.»

Un petit rire le fit froncer les sourcils. «Voyons, je ne dérangerais pas mon adorable petit chien allemand pour si peu.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression de n'être qu'un chien le jour et un esclave la nuit avec toi.» marmonna le brun à voix basse, se mordant la lèvre, craignant une réprimande.

Vincent eut un large sourire «Tu es bien grognon ce soir.

\- A qui la faute?

\- Tu es si frustré que ça?

\- J'ai juste l'impression d'être un simple jouet.» Il reposa la plume «Terminé. Avec ces tâches, je n'ai pas pu tout traduire, et comme certains mots sont absents, il peut y avoir des erreurs.

\- Ca ira.» il rangea le document, avec l'original, dans un tiroir qu'il ferma à double tour. «Maintenant, parlons de notre affaire. «Ca concerne le trafic de l'opium.»

L'allemand croisa les bras, se laissant aller dans son fauteuil. Ses yeux noirs se rivèrent sur le doux visage, attentifs aux paroles. L'anglais était parfaitement à l'aise, ses yeux clairs brillaient doucement et ses lèvres étaient recourbées en un doux sourire, il appuyait sa joue contre son poing fermé, le coude sur la table. Un moment passa.

Et rien ne se produisait.

_Rien._

_Vincent avait-il renoncé?_

Diederich se détendit légèrement, bien qu'étrangement déçu, continuant à regarder son ami et amant qui fouillait dans ses papiers pour chercher quelque chose. Cet homme l'avait frustré toute la journée, à de multiples occasions. Et il faisait maintenant comme si rien n'était arrivé. Que voulait-il en le poussant à bout comme ça?

 _Se faire plaquer sur le bureau?_ Un court moment son imagination rejoignit cette pensée.  _Il visualisa parfaitement le torse pâle et musclé, marqué ici et là de quelques cicatrices. Il arrivait à voir les joues rosées par l'envie, et ses lèvres ourlées en un sourire satisfait._

Il se gifla mentalement. Quel genre de pervers était-il exactement? Même s'il l'était certainement moins que l'homme aux cheveux cobalts face à lui.

Il le faisait exprès.

Il avait de la chance qu'il ne soit pas comme lui. Il n'aurait jamais osé faire du pied à cet homme à qui il avait juré obéissance et fidélité. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas le cran mais aussi parce qu'il craignait une réaction négative.

 _Il t'a titillé toute la journée._ Souffla une voix dans sa tête, sans doute sa conscience. _Il en a autant envie que toi. Il veut que tu craques avant lui._

Il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu tordu? Très bien. Très bien. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, attentif, fixant son interlocuteur avec calme.

Vincent pencha la tête de côté. «Un problème?

\- Absolument pas.»

Il le défia du regard, narquois.

Un long moment passa. Diederich écoutait les explications du lord concernant la mission quand une friction le fit ouvrir de grands yeux choqués. Un pied audacieux était frotté contre une zone sensible de son anatomie.

«Vincent!

\- Oui?

\- Arrêtes ça!

\- Arrêter quoi _darling_?

\- Ce que tu fais avec ton pied!

\- Hum? Vraiment?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui?»

Le noble se leva, et contourna son bureau tel un félin, s'installant sur les genoux de l'allemand, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Son regard s'adoucit et un tendre sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il posa ses mains chaudes sur les joues du brun et souffla, d'une voix à peine perceptible mais chargée d'émotion «Je suis heureux de te revoir.»

Diederich ouvrit la bouche, mais fut incapable de dire quelque chose. Il détourna la tête, gêné, les jours roses et une moue aux lèvres, tentant d'ignorer les battements de son cœur.

Aussi vite qu'elle était apparut, l'émotion disparut et le sourire tendre laissa place à un sourire beaucoup plus significatif.

«Tu sais ce que je veux n'est-ce pas?»

_Oui il en avait une très bonne idée._

«Et tu en as autant envie que moi»

_Difficile de nier._

«Que proposes-tu Vincent?

\- Hum j'ai envie de te faire plaisir. Je suis certains que tu meures d'envie de me plaquer sur ce bureau, d'arracher mes vêtements sans pitié et me faire subir tout ce dont tu as envie, n'est-ce pas?» Sa voix était soudainement devenu rauque, caressante. Et causa un délicieux électrochoc dans tout le corps de l'allemand. Une délicieuse vague de désir le parcourut quand le lord, souriant avec satisfaction, ouvrit sa veste et la jeta au sol, détachant un bouton de sa chemise, sensuellement.

Vincent sourit, et susurra «Dix secondes Dee, si tu ne prends pas les choses en mains dans les dix secondes, c'est toi qui finit sur le bureau, d'accord?» Il plongea ses doigts dans les mèches sombres et soyeuses.  _Ho oui il adorait lui faire perdre ses moyens comme ça..._ Il ronronna presque de satisfaction quand les mains se posèrent sur sa peau.

«Tu m'as manqué aussi.»


End file.
